Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation IDs
1st Bumper (1988-2006) Nickname: "Abstract Mountain" Bumper: Same as the "COMING ATTRACTIONS" bumper used until 1999, but the gold text on the heliotrope gradient background instead reads "FEATURE PRESENTATION" and the bumper cuts to the warning screen instead of a trailer after it. Bylines: This used whatever byline Paramount was using at the time: 1988-1989: "A Gulf+Western Company" 1989-1995: "A Paramount Communications Company" (Earlier versions until 1992 have a different font for the Paramount Communications byline, sans serif) 1995-2006: "A VIACOM COMPANY" (in the 1990 \/|/\CO/\/\ "Wigga-Wigga" font. The letters are in a very small print, so you will really have to look close to find out they are letters) FX/SFX: Same as the "COMING ATTRACTIONS" bumper, but it instead cuts to the warning screen. Cheesy Factor: The zooming effect on "FEATURE PRESENTATION" looks like cheap computer effects. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: Same as the "COMING ATTRACTIONS" bumper used until 1999, but the announcer instead says "And now we're pleased to bring you...our feature presentation". Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variant: A variation exists where the announcer says "Paramount is pleased to bring you our feature presentation". This was used with all three byline variants, and can be found on Laserdiscs, as well as video titles which have no previews before the film (such as the first four Star Trek motion pictures as released on VHS in 1989, A Separate Peace as released on VHS in 1998, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut as released in 2000, Nick Jr.'s Imagine That! as released on VHS in 2001, and an early 90s re-release of Strong Kids, Safe Kids, as well as the widescreen edition of Forrest Gump. The full screen version has the standard voice-over). On rare occasions, though, this variation did appear right after previews; this can be seen on Indiana Jones And The Last Crusade and a series of four videocassettes sold as part of a 1993 McDonald's promotion, including Ghost, Wayne's World, The Addams Family, and Charlotte's Web (look for the Rank logo on one of the spines on the slipcovers for those films and a face label on the tapes with a special red, yellow, black, and white color scheme). Availability: Very common. It appears on most Paramount video releases. The Gulf+Western variant, however, is a tough find (as it was only used for a year before being replaced by the Paramount Communications variant), but can be found on releases such as the first four Star Trek motion pictures, Major League, Coming to America, The Naked Gun, Pet Sematary, Puppet Master, The Experts, and Cousins, among others. The Paramount Communications variant is a bit easier to find, and can be found on the 1990 release of Grease, the 1991 Laserdisc of Ghost, the 1995 widescreen edition of Forrest Gump, and the 1993 release of Charlotte's Web. The Viacom variant is the most common and appears on most Paramount video releases from 1995 to 2006. Strangely, on the 1998 VHS of Titanic, this bumper is not shown at all; it just goes straight to the warning screen (it might be because it was co-produced by 20th Century Fox, or there wasn't much room on the tape). The normal version strangely appears on a 1991 release of Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, despite that tape having no previews. Scare Factor: None to low. The zooming in of "FEATURE PRESENTATION" with the jarring cut to the warning screen can startle some first-time viewers, as well as the fanfare. Note: This bumper was used for a good 18 years, along with the anniversary bumper described below, which must've saved a lot of money for Paramount. 2nd Bumper (2002) Nicknames: "CGI Mountain", "Ultra Majestic Mountain", "Ultra Majestic Paramount" Bumper: Same as the 2002 90th Anniversary "COMING ATTRACTIONS" bumper used until 2005, but the gold/yellow text on the moving cloud background instead reads "FEATURE PRESENTATION" and the bumper cuts to the warning screen instead of a trailer after it. FX/SFX: Same as the 2002 90th Anniversary "COMING ATTRACTIONS" bumper, but it instead cuts to the warning screen. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: Same as the previous bumper. Availability: Seen on 2002 Paramount VHS releases from the era, such as SpongeBob SquarePants: Sea Stories and Rugrats: Christmas. Some tapes, such as Changing Lanes, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and the 2002 Special Edition VHS of Rat Race, have the 90th Anniversary logo on the spine but do not have this logo on the tape, (despite that 90th Anniversary Feature Presentation ID plastering the original 2001 ID). Scare Factor: Same as the 2002 90th Anniversary "COMING ATTRACTIONS" bumper.